


Carry That Weight

by AtlasConnor



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying Paul McCartney, Hurt Paul McCartney, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Protective John Lennon, Sad Paul McCartney, Worried Ringo Starr, depressed Paul McCartney, poor paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasConnor/pseuds/AtlasConnor
Summary: It feels like Beatlemania is at its all-time high, and seems as though it just might never stop.This isn’t having a good effect on Paul, who’s already busy recording a new album with the band, writing new songs, going to interviews and on top of that, getting ready to go on tour.Feeling as though he has no one to turn to or talk about his problems, he begins to plummet into a dark place, not knowing if he’ll ever get out.
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Paul slowly woke up, getting irritated at that stupid beeping noise. He slowly opened his eyes and raised his head, grabbing where his neck ached from being in an uncomfortable position.

He fell asleep at his desk, again. He didn’t really mean to this time, he was actually looking forward to taking a break and sleeping in his bed for once before having to wake up and head to the studio, but then he was informed by his manager he had an interview in a week and needed to have at least a couple songs complete before then, so he could have something to discuss and makes the fans excited.

_ ‘Like they needed to be more excited than they already are’  _ Paul thought to himself groaning, not looking forward to the day ahead.

At least he got a couple of hours of sleep, he told himself, while cleaning up his desk before getting ready. 

He hasn’t been sleeping well lately ever since the whole Beatlemania thing started. The fear and stress of the whole thing keeping him up at night and worrying him shitless. So he kept himself busy, not that it wasn’t hard since everyone's easily making him have a load of work to do. 

The Beatle slowly stood up, trying to ignore the painful pins and needles sensation in his legs, as he walked to his bathroom, trying his best to make himself look presentable. 

He really didn’t want to go to the studio today, feeling ill and just wanting to crawl into his bed and drink until he passes out, but he couldn’t let everyone down. 

He just couldn’t.

After he got himself ready for the day, he brewed himself a cup of coffee, hoping it’ll keep him from passing out, and heads out the door, wanting to get this day over as soon as possible. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul was sitting in the studio, nursing his second cup of coffee, he was only halfway into the day and it somehow already went terribly. 

They were discussing a song, and Paul has to go and decide that this is exactly how the song should be, and even though everyone thought that something should be slightly different from Paul’s idea if that be adding or taking an instrument, or just using a different chord. Paul didn’t want any of it. 

Soon everyone was arguing-mainly at him. 

He keeps replaying it over and over in his head, he’s once again made everyone fucking mad at him! How spectacular! They probably all hate him now and will ask him to leave the band tomorrow or some shit.

Paul couldn’t help but feel his heart rate speed up, as well as his palms beginning to sweat. He took a long sip of his drink and tried to calm himself down.

He told himself to just keep his stupid mouth closed for once, and maybe everyone won’t hate him for a change. 

“Hey Paul, you alright? You’re staring at that mug like it’s slapped you in the face!” Ringo said, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

The Beatle smiled, “Yeah! Just tired.” 

He didn't talk much for the rest of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, Paul was home again! But it didn’t spark too much joy, knowing the next hours would consist of trying his best to create at least decent lyrics and ideas, before having to write down all the people he needs to call up to get the upcoming tour in order. Eppy usually was in charge of this, but since he’s recently come down with the flu, everyone decided that Paul should have to be in charge of the tour.

At least he was the one being stuck with it and making sure everything's done correctly so he doesn’t have to seem like an ass if he had to ask the others if he could see what they did and make sure it was right. Plus his friends wouldn’t have to deal with the extra stress, knowing the current craze around them is driving them all a little mad.

He sighed, putting down his pencil and rubbing his eyes. He then trailed down to his kitchen and decided to make another cup and some toast for dinner, too tired to actually cook anything. 

Then he spent the rest of the night and morning at his desk working, until eventually passing out at around four a.m. 

  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing the story

Hello!

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter update but I have news!

When I started this story it was kind of on a whim, I wanted to write something about hurt/comfort with Paul, but I didn't know much of the Beatle's history and I didn't plan it out like I usually do, so it's shit.

So I'm remaking it, kind of.

It has the same hurt/comfort and the same storyline-ish except this is set during the almost end of the Beatles, and Paul is trying to keep the band together but losing hope. I've read a lot (maybe an unnecessary amount) about this time because I know I've wanted to write something about this but knew barely anything to actually do it. I want to also do more research in the future and write more for this fandom :)

I'm also going to change the events around a little bit and things but you get the point.

I also really want to try-I guess-with this one, I want to have everything pretty much planned out, long chapters that I write and work on through several days making sure it's nice! So updates might be slow, like only two or three chapters a month.

The next story will be under a different name and the first chapter should be out sometime this week, thank you guys for reading my stories and commenting, it means a lot!! And I hope you read the next story!

I haven't yet come up with the title since I have so many options and I'm indecisive as hell, but the next story I start will be it, also sorry for rambling haha.

I'm super excited to start working on it!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you all waiting, the first chapter should hopefully be out sometime this week :) I hope you guys check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea and I haven't seen this, so I thought why not write it? I hope you like it! The next chapter should be out soon :)
> 
> Would appreciate it if you left a kudos or a comment!!!


End file.
